Is It Revenge or Love? On Hold
by Beauty Swaggg
Summary: Bella left Forks b/c Ed,Jazz,Em made fun of her. But now she's back new and improved. The boys feel sorry that they made fun of her when she was younger. But, she has a plan in mind to get revenge but she falls in love with someone. All Human E/B R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! NOT ME!! (I WISH) BUT I WROTE THE STORY SO HALF SM HALF ME!**

**Is It Revenge or Love?**

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV:

"Ladies and Gentlemen the flight to Forks, Washington is now boarding."

"Bella come on you have to go." said my cousin Selena.

"Okay" I got up and hugged Selena

"Bye Sel I'll miss you."

"Bye Bells I'll miss you too." Selena said through tears

"Sel don't cry I'll be back soon."

"I know it's just that we got so attached to each other and now you're leaving."

"It's okay I email you when I get there." I said drying her tears

"But you're like sister to me and you're just…." She broke down crying

"Shhhh Sel stop I promise to call you and you too are like a sister to me."

"Bye." I said hugging her good bye.

I got my carry on and went to the line where people were waiting to board the plane.

I was going back to Forks now after 7 years. I have changed a lot since then I now have long, beautiful, and straight, hair up to my waist, a heart face that suited me perfectly, and a 'sexy' figure as Selena put it. I used to be ugly I kind of had a pizza shaped face, braces, hair that had spilt ends, oily hair and I was really fat. But, I started going to the gym, eating healthy, I used a new shampoo and conditioner, got my braces taken off, and my face transformed. Now as people would say now I was hot, sexy, and beautiful. I showed my ticket to the ticket lady and sat in my seat. I sat next to a guy with a muscular body, black hair, and looked about my age.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" He said looking at me

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Hi Jacob so where are you going."

"La Push in Washington."

"Me too! But, in Forks."

"La Push and Forks are really close."

"I know I used to live there with my parents but I moved because of some problems."

"Oh what kind of problems?"

"Um I was bullied and I couldn't handle it so I left to live with my cousin Selena."

"Oh what were their names?"

"I'd rather not say."

"That's okay. I understand."

"So why are you going to La Push." I asked Jacob

"To see my father; he got hurt so I'm gonna take of him."

"Aww that's so nice of you."

"Thanks."

"So why are you going to Forks." He asked

"Visiting Family and friends."  
"Oh."

"By the way Bella like what you're wear usually I don't care what girls wear but it's very nice."

"Thanks." I was wearing a Roberto Cavalli Bead-embellished jersey tank, Victoria Beckham Denim Ankle-length skinny jeans, Jimmy Choo Suave satin sandals, and Miu Miu Oversized glazed-leather clutch. (Pic on Profile)

Later my eyes started to droop.

"Um Jacob do you mind if sleep on you for a while."

"Sure you can."

I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep after a few minutes.

_**Bella's Dream/ Flashback:**_

"_Hey Swan Whataya got there!." Said Edward with Emmett, and Jasper._

"_N-nothing." I said_

"_Oh sure come on Swan let us see it we won't anything."_

"_No!" I screamed_

"_Okay then." Said Emmett as he grabbed my new cell phone and ran into the boys bathroom with Edward and Jasper behind him._

_I ran after them but, fell because of my legs. _

"_Aww look Swan fell!" they all laughed._

_I started to cry._

"_Aww now look she's crying like the little baby she is." They laughed making fake crying noises_

_**End of Bella's Dream/ Flashback**_

I felt someone nudge me and say my name.

"Bella Bella."

"Huh!" I said as I woke up.

"Bella we're about to land so put on your seat belt."

I put on my seat belt, and then the flight attendant spoke on the intercom.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen we have safely landed please take your belongings and exit through the doorway."

Jacob and I got our belongings and exited the plane; we went to get our luggage.

I got mine and then went to Jacob.

"Bye Jacob." I said as I hugged him

"Bye and can I have your number?"

"Yeah" we exchanged phones and put our numbers in and our pictures.

"Here." I said giving his phone back

"Thanks and here." He said giving my phone back and hugging me

"Bye" I said

"See ya"

I picked up my luggage and went outside to look for my parents.

I got outside and saw them with Alice's parents, and I saw Alice and Rosalie looking for me too, and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

I walked up to my parents and said, "Hi Mom, Hi Dad." They looked at my and said, "Whoa".

"Oh my god Bella is that you?" said my mom. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked up and their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my Bella you're so beautiful." Said mom through tears

"Mom don't cry it's just me."

"Just you! You're my daughter who left me for 7 years and now look at you, you're gorgeous!"

"Mom no I'm not!"

"Oh Bells just stop and admit it. You better looking than me!" screamed Rose

"Rose!! Ali!!!" ran to them and hugged them

"Bells we missed you like crazy!" they both said hugging me.

"I missed you too!"

Then Esme came up to me.

"Bella Oh my god you're beautiful, I missed you." said Esme

"I missed you too Esme!"

"Aww Bella you're so beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Happy now!" I yelled to Ali and Rose.

"Very!" they yelled back

Then Carlisle and Dad came to me and hugged me.

"Bella you're so gorgeous." They both said

"Thanks" I smiled

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper come here and greet Bella." said Esme

"Okay" they said

All three came up to me and hugged me but not as long as the others did.

"Hey Bella." They said in unison

"Hi."

"Okay Bella Let's get you home." Said Dad

"Actually I'm not staying with you guys. I have my own house I bought a few days before."

"Oh that's okay." Mom said sounding disappointed.

"Mom don't be disappointed I'll come and visit tomorrow."

"Sweetheart we'll be at the Cullen's tomorrow."

"Oh that's okay I'll some other day."

"No Bella come please!! We beg you we don't want to be stuck with those boys even though 2 of them are our boyfriends and we want to take you shopping."

"Uh k."

"Let's go Bella you must be tired." Said mom

"No I'm not. I sat next to this guy named Jacob Black and he was nice enough to let me sleep on him."

"Aww that was nice of him."

"I know I even have his phone number."

"Oooooo Bella has a crush!" Sang Ali and Rose

"No I don't! And just met him!" I yelled at them

"So"

"So that's wired and plus I don't like to date a lot."

"Aww why we were gonna set you up on a blind date!"

"And that's exactly why!"

"But…"

"No buts I will date when I feel like it okay got it!"

"Got it!"

"Okay Bella you'll be going with the boys, Alice and Rosalie. And we'll be going with Esme and Carlisle."

"Okay"

Ali and Rose grabbed my arms and pulled me to their car. The boys were behind us carrying my luggage.

"Boys in the back, Girls in the front."

The boys put my luggage in the trunk and got in the back

I sat in the front

"So Bells did you meet cute guys in Arizona?" asked Rose

"Um maybe and if I did I won't tell you."

"Aww why not!"

"I swear sometimes you two act like babies."

"Whatever! Go back to the question!"

"Okay Yes."

"Did you date them?"

"Some."

"So who was your longest relationship and how long?"

"Um let's see. It was a boy named Kris and I dated him for about a week."

"A week! That's your longest dating time?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so um were you the dumper or dumpe."

"Dumper."

"Nice."

"Why did you break up?"

"Got bored. He wasn't very fun. I go for fun guys not boring."

"You do look like that kind of person." Said Alice

We were getting close to my house.

"Now where do I turn?" asked Rose

"Left and when you see numbers 9258 that's where I live."

We got to the numbers 9258 everyone said, "Whoa"

"Whoa what?"

"Whoa your house." (Pic on Profile)

"It's alright."

"Alright! It's Awesome!" yelled Rose

"Okay come on you guys want to come it?"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Rose

"Boys get the luggage." Said Rose snapping her fingers

The boys got the luggage and followed behind us.

"Now let's see where did I put the key." I said digging though my jean pocket then I found it.

"Ah found it." I said

I put the key in the hole and twisted it.

I opened the door, walked in and turned on the lights.

When I turned them on Rose and Ali screamed and the boys said, "Whoa"

"OMG Bella you have to let us live with you. You just have to!" they yelled

"Okay I have 2 extra rooms; you two can stay there."

"OMG thank you!!!!" They running to hug me

"Okay, you can move in tomorrow."

"YAY!!! WE LOVE YOU BELLS!!!"

"Okay I get it just stop with the screaming and the yelling."

"Okay" they said quieting down.

"Boys you can just leave the luggage there I'll get it later."

They put them down.

"Alice, Rose we have to go." Said Edward.

"Okay, Bye Bells see you tomorrow." They hugging me again. The boys just said a quiet 'bye'

"Bye."

They left and I closed the door.

I watched them leave my driveway and go down the road.

I walked to my room with my luggage, unpacked and put them away.

It took me about 3 hours to finish.

"Finally I'm finished." I said to myself when I finished.

I yawned and looked at the alarm clock I just set up it said12:58am.

"Wow it's late I better head to bed."

I got in my Pj's (Pic on Profile) and got my book in put on the nightstand. I got all my furniture sent from Selena's house to mine.

I started to read my book, soon I fell asleep thinking about my revenge on the boys.

**AN: So do you guys like it? If you do please review! Please! And I'm also working on another story so please look at it and review it too. PLEASE!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM. But I wrote the story!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" went my alarm clock at 7:00am

"Ugh stupid alarm." I said sleepily, hitting the snooze button and going back to sleep.

Then it went off 5 minutes later.

"Okay! okay! I'm up!" I said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

I took a hot shower for about 30 minutes then got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I went to my walk-in closet and choose my outfit a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and white tank top. (Pic on profile) Then headed back to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, after that I headed downstairs for some breakfast, Selena sent some people to stock my kitchen with a whole lot of food. I couldn't choose on what to eat but I was so hungry I chose something simple cereal. I made my breakfast and walked to the living room and turned on the TV and sat but the doorbell rang. _I think I need to remove anything that beeps or rings in this house. _I went to open it, when I did I saw THEM Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Ugh want do you want?" I snarled

"We want to talk to you." Said Edward

"Well I'm here so talk." I said crossing my arms and putting them over my breasts.

"Inside please." He said

"Since you said please come in." moving aside and letting them in.

I closed the door and said, "Okay follow me." They followed me to the living room.

"Okay sit."

They sat on the large couch and I sat where I was sitting earlier.

"So talk."

"Uh Bella we're very sorry for bulling you when you went younger." Said Jasper.

"Oh so your sorry! Well I don't accept it."

"Why?" asked Emmett

"Why! Why! You 3 ruined my childhood you just expect that I'm going to forgive you!" I said getting mad now

"Yeah it's that easy." Said Edward

"Well it may be easy of you but not me! I went though my whole childhood being humiliated by you 3!" I yelled

"Well if you'd just forgive us we would be gone by now!" yelled Jasper

"No! No! If you never made fun of me in the first place then we wouldn't be even having this conversation right now!" I yelled

"Just say 'I forgive you' those 3 easy words and we'll leave!" said Edward

"No I won't! Just get out before I call your parents!"

"Fine we will but we'll make you say those words eventually." They said walking out of my house. _Yeah right!_

"AHHHH!" I screamed getting the angry inside out. I ate my breakfast and washed the bowl. Then the doorbell rang again. _I'm so removing anything that rings, beeps, or chimes!_

I dried my hands and looked out the window. It was Alice and Rose. I got my black heels, jacket, and purse. I opened the door and Ali and Rose said, "Hey ready Bells."

"Yup! And guys can I go somewhere really quick." I asked as we drove off.

"Sure Where?"

"The prank shop."

"Why?" asked Alice

"Because I'm gonna play a prank on your brothers."

"Why?"

"Why does everyone ask why? I hate that word! And I'm doing this because your brothers humiliated me when I was younger and I'm getting revenge."

"Oh that's reasonable." They said

"But don't hurt our boyfriends too much." Said Rose

"You say what now!" I yelled

"Didn't we tell you? Rose is dating Emmett and I'm dating Jasper."

"What! My best friends are dating my enemies! You know you could have given me a heads up!"

"Well you thought you'd be mad. Like what you doing now!"

"I'm not mad." I said sweetly

"Oh" they said loosening up.

"I'M FURIUOS! YOU ARE DATING THEM!!!!"

"Bells please understand."

I loosened up and said, "Okay but, no PDA in front of me k."

"K" they said

We reached the shop

"Want us to come with?" they asked

"Nah I don't want you to know I'm doing to your boyfriends." I said getting out.

I walked inside and got the things I needed itching powder and whoppie cushions. _I come back later for more things._

I went to the cash register to pay for them.

"Bella?" I heard someone say it was the cashier.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pimplely face.

"Um sorry do I know you?" I asked

"It's me Mike!" _FUCK!_

"Hey Mike!" I said putting on a fake smile

"So Bella how've you been." He asked while checking out my stuff and body. I felt uncomfortable with him staring at me.

"Fine. You?" _Like I cared!_

"Great! Now that you're here." _Eww was he trying to flirt he is horrible at it!_

"So um Bella if your not doing anything this Saturday would you uh um like to um go on a date with me." _Oh please like I would ever go on a date with you. SWAN THINK OF SOMETHING!!!_

"Um sorry Mike I have a boyfriend."

"Well that's okay maybe some other time."

"Um K" _NOT!!!_

I got my stuff and practically ran out the door and into the car as fast as I could.

"Done?" Rose asked

"Done" I conformed

"Okay Bella we'll go get our stuff and move into your house now!"

"Great!"

First we went to Rose and Jasper's house _Thank god Jasper wasn't there! _Rose got her stuff and put it in the trunk.

Then we went to Alice's, We went inside and greeted everyone and I hugged my parents. We went up to Alice's room and she opened the door and we all saw something very disturbing.

_I think my eyes were going to burn! _

"EDWARD!!!!" Alice screamed.

* * *

AN: Okay I'm stopping there everyone! So did you like it! If you did you now the drill REVIEW!!! _**So I put a little quiz what do you think that was so disturbing that involved Edward? I'll give you a hint it involves Edward and a girl doing something. And Guess the Girl too! And it won't matter if it's right or wrong at least you participated and for doing that you will the next chapie! BTW AS ALWAYS REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Belongs to SM!!! I'm too nice to say I Own Twilight! **_**Not! **_** *Looks around* MY BAD!**

Chapter 3:

Bella POV:

"EDWARD!!" Alice screamed

Edward looked up and his eyes grew wide. He looked so funny! Especially the position he was in!

The girl underneath looked up too, she had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore the shortest mini I had ever seen!, a bra. (Guess who!)

"EDWARD WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" yelled Alice.

He looked too scared by his sister to speak.

I put a hand on Alice's shoulder and said, "Alice forget it and get your stuff. We don't need an explanation from this thing you call a brother."

"Okay your right."

We helped Alice with her bags. This girl probably put her whole wardrobe into the bags.

I was behind Ali and Rose when I heard Edward call my name.

"Yes" I said looking back

"Bella we are going to make you say those words soon."

"Ha! In your dreams pretty boy." I laughed, I and turned around and left.

When I went outside Alice and Rose were already in the car ready to go and get that image we saw out of our minds.

I got in the car and said, "Ready Girls!"

"Whooo Hell yeah!" They screamed

"Let's move!"

We drove off. It didn't take us too long to get to my house because Rose droved faster then the day I came back and earlier today. We got to my house within 5 minutes.

"Whooo What a Rush!" I said getting out and helping Rose and Ali with their bags.

"I know Rose goes fast when she's excited." said Ali

"Yep!" agreed Rose

"We got all the bags and went in the house.

I showed them their rooms and let them unpack.

I went to my room to change into shorts and a tank top.

When I finished changing I came out of my room and saw Ali and Rose in the same clothes as me.

When we saw each other we started to laugh.

When we stopped we raced down to the living room. I WON!

We turned on the TV. We were watching TV when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I said

I got up and went to the kitchen where the phone was, and picked it up.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hello. Is this Isabella Swan?" said a girl on the other line.

"No this is Latisa McPeanuts! Of course this is Isabella it's my house DUH!"

"Bella Hey! It's me Angela!" said the girl

"Angi! Hey How are you!" I said sitting on the counter

"Fine! What bout you?"

"Great!"

"Wait Angi! How did you get this number?" I asked

"Your parents"

"Oh! So how's life been treating you?"

"Good I have a boyfriend now!"

"OMG! WHO!"

"Eric Yorkie"

"Aw I knew you'd get together!"

"Yeah you knew! So anyway when are you starting school?"

"Monday."

"Yay I get to see you tomorrow!" Angi screamed into the phone

"Angi stop! I think I'll be deaf!"

"Sorry!" she screamed again

"Angi!"

"Sorry" she said quieter

"Thank you." I laughed

"Well Sorry Bella I gotta go! See ya!" she screamed

"Angi The screaming!"

"Sorry."

"Bye." I said

"Bye!"

I hung up and got off the counter and headed back to the living room.

I think I'll be deaf soon especially with my friends.

"Who was it?" asked Ali

"Angela"

"Oh! How is she?"

"Good."

"I'm hungry!" said Rose

"Me too." said Ali

"Me three." I said last

"Well it's lunch time for us!" Ali said

"So want do you want have?" I asked

"HOT DOGS!" we all yelled

"Hot dogs it is!" I said

We headed to the kitchen.

Alice got the water and started to boil it.

Rose got the hot dogs well right now cold dogs and buns.

I got the music and put on Tik Tok by Ke$ha loud enough that if I had neighbors they could hear it.

We started to dance, sing along, and cook.

The door bell rang to I went to get it.

I opened the door and I was dancing.

It was my parents, Alice's parents, Rose's parents, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's new slut friend.

"Hey!" I said over the music

"Hello Sweetheart!" yelled my mom

"Come in!"

I stepped aside to let them in I was still dancing.

I lead them to the living room STILL DANCING!

"WHOA!" said everyone expect Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"THANKS!" I yelled

"BELLA! THEIR READY!" I heard Rose yell

I ran to the kitchen and got my hot dog now not frozen and came back to the living room with Rose and Ali behind me.

We sat a started to eat.

Then my mom spoke, "Bella….."

**AN: OKAY CIFFLY FOR YOU PEOPLES!! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? And sorry it's so short I had writers block. I have to go back to school Tuesday (Maybe?) my county hasn't gone to school for a full week! (Montgomery County) I heard there's supposed to be more snow Monday! I have like 5 feet of snow outside my house and so does everyone else. I had to shovel it! My brothers weren't home (Grandma's) so since I'm the oldest and strongest (NOT!) I had to shovel! I HATE BEENING THE OLDEST OF 3!!!!!! ****ANYWAY YOU KNOW THE DRILL!! REVIEW!! OR NO MORE STORY!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Belongs to SM!!!! **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Bella POV

Then my mom spoke, "Bella….. Happy Birthday!"

_WHAT!!!_

"WHAT!" I yell chocking on my hog dog

"Happy Birthday?" said my dad

"No!" I yelled

"What?" said everyone

"I'm getting old!"

"What's so bad?" asked my mom

"What's so bad? I'm going to become old and wrinkly! That's what so bad!"

"You have a long time till that happens and with your flawless skin I think that's never going to happen." Said Esme

"Okay. But, if I become old and wrinkly I'm blaming it on you peoples."

"Now can we hug you?" asked my mom

"Yes now." I sighed

Everyone but Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Eddie's slut friend came and hugged me.

When we were all done the door bell rang.

"Ugh I hate everything that rings, beeps, or chimes!" I said throwing my hands up and getting the door. It was the delivery man.

"Package for an Isabella Swan?" he said

"That's me!" I said

"Here" he said handing me a bouquet of roses my favorite flower.

"Sign here" I signed the paper

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Have a nice day."

"You too." I said, closing the door and heading back to the living room.

"Who's that from?" asked Alice as I sat down

"I don't know?"

"Hey look there's a note!" said Rose pointing to a folded piece of paper it the bouquet.

I picked it up and started to read it.

_My beautiful Isabella,_

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart  
Wherever I may go;  
On this Day, I'd like to say  
I care more than you know._

_I Love You _

_Love your,_

_Secret Admirer_

I looked up smiling and blushing.

"Aw look at Bells!" said Ali and Rose

"Shut up!" I yelled back at them

"So what does it say!" asked Rose

I gave her the note.

Alice and Rose both read it and said, "AWWW! Someone is in love with our Bella!"

They jumped on me, pushing me to the couch.

"It's Bella's Birthday and she gets an admirer!" they shrieked.

"Aww that's so sweet!" said all the girls except the slut next to Edward.

Which somehow made me jealous? _What me jealous of a slut! No way!_

"I bet he's romantic especially with the roses he sent, sweet, good looking, caring, and nice!" said Esme

"I know the first day back and I have an admirer!"

"Man I wish our boyfriends were like your admirer!" said Ali and Rose.

"Hey!" said Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey! What!" they said back

"You like Bella's admirer more than us."

"Aw that's not true!" they said going the kiss them.

Their lips were so close when I said, "Whoa dudes what I say about PDA in my house!" covering my face with a pillow.

"Sorry." Said the girls and they when back to their seats, leaving the boys with a pout on their faces.

"So Bells who do you think it is?" asked Rose

"I don't know but, I'll find out sooner or later."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Ali

"By answering back."

"How?" they said with a confused look on their faces.

"His P.O Box number is on here."

"Aww soon you two are going to meet fall in love, get married, and have kids." Said Alice with a lovely dovey expression on her face.

"Whoa Alice I don't need to know about my daughter's future love life." Said my dad.

I started to laugh.

"Sorry Chief Swan." Said Alice

I laughed again.

We kept talking till 10:00pm.

Then my mom said," Okay it's getting late we better get home you teens have school tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye mom and dad and everyone else."

I kissed my mom and dad on the cheek at the door and closed it.

"Okay my friends help me pick out what outfit to wear tomorrow!" I said

"Yay!" they screamed.

We choose our outfits and headed to bed.

* * *

AN: NOT MUCH TO SAY BUT RIGHT NOW THERE ARE SNOW PLOWS STUCK OUTSIDE MY WINDOW. I'M BORED! **SO ANYWAY REVIEW!! OR NO MORE STORY AND I SWEAR NO REVIEWS NO STORY!! SORRY SO SHORT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Belongs to SM!**

Chapter 5:

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" went my alarm at 6:00am

"Hmm" I said getting up and heading to the bathroom. I had the most amazing day yesterday except for the thing that happened in the morning at Ali's house.

I took a long, hot shower, and brushed my teeth.

Then I got into my out Alice and Rose picked out a Sequin Rugby Stripe Tank, Moschino Stretch-crepe hot pants, Converse All Star® Core HI, Black Gothic Costume Choker Necklace, Silver coloured large hoop earrings, Ribbon detail bangle set, and Nylon Cordura School Bag. I put on some foundation, mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. I opened my door at the same time as Ali and Rose.

We all walked downstairs into the kitchen. We all had bacon and eggs for breakfast. When it turned 7:00am we cleaned up and left. We took my car a silver Porsche. It was a quiet ride to the school we were all too tired to talk.

I got to the school and parked.

We got out of the car. Then a White Jeep parked right next to us. Then out came Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"Hey" said Ali and Rose as they went to their boyfriends and kissed them. _GAG!_

"Hey guys I'm going to get my schedule." I said

"Okay let's go."

We all walked to the office. As I walked I heard people whisper, "Oh my god is that Bella!" or "Whoa! That girl is Fine!" or "Hello! Babe!" and a lot more.

I walked to the front desk and said, "Hello I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here for my schedule."

I said to the lady.

"Oh! Hello Isabella we have been waiting for you to come. Your parents talk non stop about you." said the lady.

"Ha! That's them alright.'

She gave me my schedule and locker number and combo.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem. Ask me if you need anything." She said

"Sure."

I walked out and was tackled by Alice and Rose's questions.

"Bells what classes do you have!"

I looked at my schedule and said, Okay 1st Gym, 2nd History, 3rd Tech, 4th Spanish, 5th English, 6th Biology, and 7th Geometry."

"Yay! You have 1st, 3rd, and 7th with me!" said Alice.

"And you have 1st, 2nd, and 3rd with me."

"And you have the rest with the boys. Sorry!" said Alice and Rose.

"Oh Great!" I said

"Don't worry we'll be nice to you." Said the boys.

"Why?'

"For our sisters and girlfriends."

"Okay but if you make fun of me I will get my father to shot you 3"

"Now why would we do that we have learned our lesson."

"Oh really How?" I said

"We made fun of you when you were younger and now you're back and hot and sexy so we have learned our lesson never make fun of someone because later on in life they will come back hotter than ever." Said Edward

"Okay you're weird."

"How?"

"Oh forget it and go to class Cullen."

"Okay Swan."

We all headed to gym class. _Oh great I have class with them!_

We went to gym. The good thing I didn't have to do gym because it was new.

Everyone else had to run 2 laps and head to their places.

I sat under a tree and read a book.

Soon class was over Rose grabbed me and took us to our History class.

I told the teacher I was new and he told me where I was supposed to sit.

I sat next to a boy named Tyler. All class period he kept flirting with me.

_I can't believe I have to sit next to him for the rest of the year._

Finally the bell rang and I rushed outside with Rose.

"I hate that class that dude Tyler kept flirting with me."

"I saw. Don't worry soon he'll stop unless he really likes you then no."

"UGH!" I groaned

Then I heard someone do a wolf whistle come from behind me.

I looked back and saw 2 senior boys.

"Come here baby! Let me pleasure you!" said one of the boys.

"Eww!" I said grabbing Rose's arm and walking faster to our 3rd period.

We ran into Alice.

"Sorry Alice!" I said

"It's okay. And I was just looking for you two. Let's go to 3rd PD."

We all went to Tech.

I told the teacher I was new and he let me sit any where because in his class he had no assigned seats so I sat with Ali and Rose.

"Okay class take out some paper for notes." Said the teacher

We took out paper and started writing what was on the board.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I looked at them and they gave me a note.

I opened it and read it.

_Hey there babe wanna go out?_

_-Dylan (Blonde next to Tyler)_

I looked at the blonde boy next to Tyler. He was good looking but by the sound of his note he wasn't very nice.

I took my pen and wrote back,

_No sorry but I'm looking to date right now. And by the way my name is Bella not 'babe'_

I turned around and told the guy behind me to give it to Dylan.

He looked back at me and wrote something on the paper and sent it back.

I opened it and read what it said.

_Sorry Bella._

_And when you're ready to date I'll be here._

_-Dylan_

I wrote.

**Thanks for understanding.**

**-Bella**

I sent it back. _What is with the boys in this school do they always flirt!_

The bell rang and I was off to 4th period Ali and Rose got Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to take me there since they had the same class.

We went inside I told the teacher I was new as always and he sent me to sit next to a boy named Eric.

I went to my seat and said, "Hi I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella I'm Eric."

"Eric as in Eric Yorkie the boyfriend to Angela Weber."

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Because I'm Isabella Swan Angela's friend from 1st to 5th grade."

"So you're the Bella Angela's been talk about for the past week."

"Yep!"

We laughed, talked, and worked on class work the whole class.

Then the bell rang for the end of 4th period I said bye to Eric and headed with the boys to 5th period.

"So I see you and Eric were flirting." Said Emmett

"We weren't flirting we were talking and getting to know each other since his girlfriend is my friend."

"Sure." They said slowly

"Ugh you boys are insane!"

"We know. And see we are being nice."

"Not completely."

Then I heard a wolf whistle and a guy came to me and said, "Hey cutie wanna go in a closet and make out?"

"What! No way. I'm not a slut!"

"Sure I'll get you into that closet with me somehow."

"In your dreams." I said

"I dream about you tonight and we'll be doing things in that dream that your friends here don't want to know about.'

"Eww Pervert!"

"Bye Sweet thang."

I shivered.

"So you gonna do it?" asked Emmett.

"Hell no! I'd rather be dead!"

"Sure you say that now." Said Jasper

"UGH! BOYS! Never will understand them!"

We walked into the class and as usual I had to tell the teacher I was new.

She told me to seat next to Angela Weber.

_Angela! Finally!_

"Angela!" I said hugging her.

"Bella! You look so different!"

"I know I changed a lot!"

"So did you see Eric yet?"

"Yeah I sat next to him in History. He's really nice."

"I know!"

We talked and talked all class period.

Soon the bell rang. We walk together to lunch talking.

But first I went to my locker where Ali and Rose were leaning against.

"Hey Ang! Hey Bells!" They said

"Hey." We said

I opened my locker and I saw roses, with a note attached.

"Oh! Look another note from Bells secret admirer!"

"Admirer?" asked Ang

"Bells got a note from an admirer yesterday."

"Oh. Cool"

I opened it and stared to read it.

_Dear my beautiful Isabella,_

_This is a poem for you called "Perfection in my Eyes" _

_All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,  
And for us to be together, to never be apart._

No one else in the world can even compare,  
You're perfect and so is this love that we share.

We have so much more than I ever thought we would,  
I love you more than I ever thought I could.

I promise to give you all I have to give,  
I'll do anything for you as long as I live.

In your eyes I see our present, our future and past,  
By the way you look at me I know we will last.

I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.

_I love you my Isabella Hope we can meet soon._

_Love your, _

_Secret Admirer_

I looked up.

"So what did it say." They asked

"It's a poem for me called "Perfection in my Eyes"."

"Aww I knew he was romantic."

"I know." I said blushing

"Aww he even made our Bella blush!" said Ang

I blushed a deeper red color.

"Come on guys let's go to lunch." I said

"K"

I put my stuff, note, and roses away.

We went to lunch brought our lunch and went to our table.

Rose and Ali introduced me to everyone.

"Hey Bella! Why are you blushing." Asked Eric

"Because she has a secret admirer who wrote her a beautiful poem called "Perfection in my Eyes"." Said Ang

"Oooooo so someone has a crush on Bella."

"Stop it!" I said

"Okay." Eric said smiling.

"So Bella since you got a note here at the school it has to be someone from this school." Said Rose

"I know but I don't know who."

"That's okay you'll find out sooner or later." Said Ang

"I hope so."

Soon lunch ended. And the rest of the day went by in a blur.

Ali, Rose, and Me went to my car and were a bouquet of roses on the top of my car.

"Wow Bella this dude must really like you 2 sets of flowers in a day." Said Ali

I laughed, there was another note on the flowers.

It said.

_I love you my Isabella_

_And here is another poem for you it is called, "Love Letter."_

_A fire that is carefully stoked and tended will not burn out.  
It will blaze so brightly that its warmth lingers in your heart.  
It will beckon your tired soul and embrace you in its radiance.  
The familiar smell of its smoke can bring a wistful smile,  
and the occasional blast of fireworks can take your breath away.  
Its sizzle can enthrall you; its flickering flames entrance you.  
The glowing embers provide comforting heat,  
and the knowledge that a subtle movement or gentle breeze  
can rekindle a bonfire._

My love, the spark that ignited the day we met  
remains an eternal flame.

"Hey." said the boys coming towards us. I looked up.

"Hey." We said

"Wow! Who are these for?" said Jasper

"Bella. Her man has sent 2 bouquets of roses to her in a day."

"Whoa! This dude must have the hots for Bella." Said Emmett

"I think so he has also sent me two love poems today."

"Oooooo Love poems! AWWW so sweet!"

I laughed

"It's very sweet. All I know is that he goes to this school. Soon I'm gonna find out who he is."

**AN: So what do you think! Do you love it, hate it, or love-hate it? I hope you love it!**

**AND EVERYONE AFTER I PUT THIS UP I WILL ONLY UPDATE ON FRIDAYS!**

**FRIDAYS ONLY! BUT IF I GET BORED I MIGHT UPDATE EARLY! SOOO I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!! THAT'S WHY I'M UPDATING ON FRIDAYS ONLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! : ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

Chapter 6:

Secret Admirer POV! :

WOW Isabella is so beautiful.

Only if I could touch her, kiss those beautiful lips, kiss her all around her body, and tell her that I love her.

I love everything about her the way she smells like roses, and freesia, the way she moves, her eyes, her personality, her hair, and the way she loves life.

Soon I will be able to call her my girlfriend that I love to no limit.

I promise to love her like no man has ever loved a woman.

My Isabella

Emmett POV:

Eddie so is stupid! I so know it's him who loves Bella and is the admirer. And he doesn't even know I know! That's the funny part!

**Flashback Time!**

"_Eddie mom needs you!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

"_Coming! I'll only be a minute!" he yelled_

"_Oh no boy you are getting your ass down here!" I yelled back_

"_Hold on!"_

_**Oh I'm not holding on!**_

_I walked up stairs and walked into Eddie's room._

_He was at his desk writing something._

_When I barged in he turned around and hid whatever he was writing in his desk drawer._

"_Eddie! Mommy needs you like right now!" I yelled_

"_Okay I'm going!" he said getting up and going out the door._

_As soon as he got downstairs and was far away enough from his room to hear me._

_I ran to his desk and opened the drawer that he stuck the piece of paper in._

_I found it and unfolded it and started to read it._

_**Dear my beautiful Isabella,**_

_**This is a poem for you called "Perfection in my Eyes" **_

_**All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,  
And for us to be together, to never be apart.**_

No one else in the world can even compare,  
You're perfect and so is this love that we share.

We have so much more than I ever thought we would,  
I love you more than I ever thought I could.

I promise to give you all I have to give,  
I'll do anything for you as long as I live.

In your eyes I see our present, our future and past,  
By the way you look at me I know we will last.

I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.

_**I love you my Isabella Hope we can meet soon.**_

_**Love your, **_

_**Secret Admirer**_

_Oh so Eddie is Bella admirer!_

_Oh my god I never thought of Eddie as romantic! _

_He must be really in love with Bella because he didn't even yell at me for calling him Eddie!_

_Oooo Bella and Eddie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage and here comes Eddie with a baby carriage! _

_Hahaha! This is too funny!_

_I heard footsteps so I put the note back and closed the drawer._

_Eddie came back._

"_Emmett what are you still doing in my room?" asked Edward_

"_Nothing. I just came I ask you for some romance tips."_

"_Well I don't know any so get out."_

"_Okay are you sure?"_

"_Yes I'm sure! Now get!"_

_I ran out. I waited till I got to my room and closed the door then I bursted out laughing. _

_I laugh till my stomach was in pain and till I was crying out in pain. _

_**I can't wait to tell Jasper!**_

_This is too funny!_

"_Emmett! Shut up!" I heard Edward yell from next door._

"_Okay! Sorry!" I yelled back_

_Hahahahahahahahaha!_

**End of Flashback **

It's still funny!

Man I can't wait to tell Jasper!

I was dropping Jasper off at his house because Jaspers motorbike broke down, his sister Rose can't take him because she's moved, Edward can't because he had to go home and do something. _Like write Bella another love letter!_

"Hey Jazz Guess what!"

"What! You finally found out your stupid!" he answered

"No and Hey! I found out Eddie has a crush on Bella!"

"What!" he said

"Eddie Loves Bella! He's the admirer!"

"Oh my god! This is funny!" he said laughing

"I know I laughed so hard that my sides were in pain!"

"I think my sides are going to be in pain now!" he said still laughing

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he started to say between laughs.

"Edward Romantic!" He said still laughing his ass off.

"I know!"

We came to his house and he got out still laughing, when he closed the door to the house I could still hear him laughing.

**Edward POV: (HAPPY!)**

I loved Bella so much that I hurt!

I drove home thinking about Bella. When I parked in the driveway and got out I got another idea for a poem. So I ran into the house kissed my moms cheek and said hi to dad. _He was home early! But who cares!_

I ran to my room, closed the door, and got a piece of paper and started writing.

_To my Love Isabella, _

_To lay a kiss on your lips,  
so gentle and delicate  
is like picking the drops of dew  
off the petals of a rose._

I hold you close and feel safe,  
sheltered in from the rain,  
from the storms that grow and surround me.  
I take your hand and look into your eyes  
and see a heart made of gold and soul so pure.

You see you are an angel, an angel to me.  
I could not help but fall madly in love with you,  
the one who stole my heart.

I'm glad you did  
because I could never find one such as you...  
Some one who makes each day the best,  
each laugh the longest,  
each tear the saddest,  
and a life, my life, worthwhile.

_Love your, Admirer_

PERFECT! I love you Isabella. Only if you know how much!

_**AN: SO! You like! So it's Friday and I updated so be happy I kept my promise! YAY!!!**_

_**Anyway I joined a club called Environmental Club. (We help the earth.) So I won't update Wednesday's b/c I'll be home at like 4pm instead of 3pmSO PEACE AND REVIEW! (BTW I'm on my period so please don't get me mad!)**_

-Naureen (The person who can't spell her name right at times!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 7: **

**Edward POV: **

"Eddie Wake up!" said Emmett banging on my door.

"Go away!" I looked at the clock it read 5:00am

"Emmett it's five in the morning!"

"I know but you have to get ready because you have to pick up the girls!"

"The girls aren't even up!"

"Just get ready and by the way I'm picking up Jazz."

"Wait Emmett! Why aren't the girls taking their cars?"

"I don't know. And hurry up."

"Okay!" I rolled off my bed, landing on my back.

"Hey what do know the floor is comfortable." I said going to sleep on the floor.

"EDWARD! I don't hear you showering!" yelled Emmett

"Fine! Asshole." I whispered the last to my self.

I went to the bathroom, took a warm shower, got out, got my clothes, brushed my teeth, did nothing to my hair, and went downstairs.

I got down and kissed my mother cheek and said a 'morning' to my dad.

"Good morning son." Said my dad

"Oh Edward and Emmett you will have to stay at Bella's, Rosalie's, and Alice's House this weekend."

"Why?" we said

"Because we are going to be out of this weekend and we don't trust you to stay home alone remember last time."

"Oh yeah." Said Emmett

**Flashback!: **

"_Party!" yelled Emmett_

_We have about 100 people in our house._

_I turned up the stereo._

_We were dancing, breaking stuff, drinking, and a whole lot more._

_Our parents were gone for a whole week._

_About 3 hours later or at 12:00am the doorbell rang._

_I went to get the door and when I opened it I saw Chief Swan and two other police officers._

_I quickly closed the door and ran to my brother._

"_EMMETT WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" I yelled over the music_

"_WHAT PROBLEM!" he yelled back._

"_CHIEF SWAN AND TWO POLICE OFFICERS ARE HERE!"_

"_FUCK!" _

"_OKAY COME I'LL HANDLE THIS." He yelled_

_We went to the door and opened it._

_Chief Swan smiled and said, "Hello Boys! Where are your parents!"_

"_Uh somewhere upstairs." Said Emmett_

"_Okay can I talk to them?"_

"_Um no their sleeping." Said Emmett_

"_How can you sleep with this racket!"_

"_Their heavy sleepers."_

"_Boys! Tell me where your parents are."_

"_We told you sleeping Shhhh!"_

_He turned to one of the officers and told him something, the officer nodded, and went inside the house, upstairs._

_He came down after a few minutes and said, "Sir their parents aren't here!"_

"_Okay boys! I'm going to need to call your parents!"_

"_No need!" I heard a voice come from behind Chief Swan, it was my mom._

"_Fuck!" said Emmett and me in a low whisper._

"_Boys! What are you doing! I leave you home for a week and this is what I come home to!" said Mom in her" I'm going to kill you" voice. _

"_Uh Hey mom what are you doing home so early and by way love the hair." I said _

"_Boy don't you dare sweet talk me! I am your mother!"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Now get everyone out of my house!"_

"_Yes Mom." We said_

_Emmett ran inside while mom gave me the 'your in huge trouble mister look.'_

_Soon everyone left our house. Mom came to us while we were cleaning up the mess and, said, "Boys when you are done I want you two clean this house spotless before your father comes home."_

"_Yes Ma'am but I have a question. Why isn't dad with you?"_

"_Oh he is he had a feeling you two were going to do this so he's now out getting cleaning supplies for you."_

"_Another question WHYYYY!"_

"_So you learn your lesson and next time me and you father are out of town we are leaving you with a babysitter."_

"_WHYY!" _

"_Stop asking questions and finish your work." Said mom leaving the room._

**End of Flashback!**

"Those were good times. But mom do we really need a babysitter?" I asked.

"Yes you do so we're sending you two to Bella's house."

"Fine but if you die of boredom we are blaming you!"

"You aren't going to die and get out you have to go."

We finished our breakfast and headed to our cars, I took my Volvo and Emmett took his whit Jeep. He headed to Jazz's house to pick them up and I went to the girl's house.

I got to the girls house, got out of my car, went to the door, and rang the door bell. Bella opened the door. She was breathtaking she was wearing a dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and black high heels which made her look as sexy as hell. "Uh Edward? Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her.

"Uh y-yeah f-fine." I stuttered. _Did I just stutter?_

She giggled. _Her giggles are even cute._

"Uh so yeah you girls ready?" I asked

"Yeah." She yelled for Alice and Rose and they came out of the kitchen, grabbed their bags and walked out.

Bella grabbed her bag and closed the door.

She sat in the passenger seat while Alice and Rose sat in the back.

It was a quiet ride to the school.

I parked and got out.

When I got out I heard an Eddie and Tia or was it Tanya came running to me, hugged me, and kissed me.

When got off me she said, "I missed you yesterday Eddie. I hated staying home without you there." She said trying to be seductive.

I cleared my throat and said, "I missed you too." _LIE!_

"Aww you're so sweet." She said drawing circles with her finger on my chest.

_GAG!_

"Um sorry Tanya I have to go."

"Okay baby. Will you meet me at my house tonight to do you know things."

"Sorry I can't my parents are going out of town and they are leaving Emmett and me with someone."

"Okay maybe another time. Bye." She said and kissed me again.

_NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO HER FUCKING HOUSE AND FUCKING HER! PLUS I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LAST TIME SHE JUST FUCKED ME ON HER OWN! IT'S WAS LIKE SHE WAS THE LEADER!_

We went inside and school just a huge blur.

I was soon in the parking lot waiting for everyone.

They came out and came to me.

"Edward I'm taking Rose to her house to get some things, Jazz's bike is fixed he picked it up at lunch and he's taking Alice to our house to get some things too so you have to take Bella."

"Okay." _I did a happy dance inside my head. OH YEAH I GET TO TAKE BELLA HOME! _

_**AN: SO YOU LIKE! IF YOU DO REVIEW!!! **_

_**^  
Press It You Know You Want To!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM! AND I BELONG TO JACOB BLACK! HE IS MINE! MINE! MINE! YOU HEAR ME!**

Chapter 8:

BELLA POV:

Great! Just great! I have to ride with Mr. Major Dick Head.

Rose and Emmett left in Emmett's Jeep and Alice left with Jasper in his motorcycle which now left me alone with Dicward.

I looked over at him; he had a huge grin on his face which made him look like a doofus well to me anyway.

_But with those beautiful green eyes and face just made him so…. Whoa Bella what are you doing thinking about that asshole who ruined your childhood!_

"Get in." he said breaking me from my thoughts; he was holding the passenger side door open for me.

I walked over and got in, murmuring a 'thanks'.

"Welcome." He said making his way to his car.

_Look at him he thinks that I'll like him just because he's hot, sexy, dreamy…. Whoa Bella stop! Remember you hate his guts!_

We drove out of the school parking lot; it was mostly quiet until Edward's phone rang.

He made no attempt to pick it up.

"Uh aren't you going to answer that?" I asked

"No why?"

"Well it might be something important."

"Ugh fine." He said pulling out his phone and looking at the caller I.D. Instead of picking it up he put it on the dashboard.

"Well?" I said

"Well what?"

"Who was it?"

"Tanya."

"She's your girlfriend aren't you going to answer it?"

"Hahaha She's not my girlfriend! That slut wouldn't have a boyfriend if it killed her!" he laughed.

"What? I'm confused?" I asked

"She isn't my girlfriend! She is just another girl who dumps herself all over me."

"Oh. "

"Okay."

The rest of the ride was pure silence.

When we got to my house I practically ran to the house door and opened it.

Edward went to the truck of his car to get his stuff.

Once he came in I showed him where he was sleeping.

We got to the room and I showed him where everything was.

"Okay now where is the bathroom?" he asked when I was finished.

"Over there." I said pointing to a white door.

"Thanks." He said before going inside.

"Welcome."

Once he closed the door I ran to my room and grabbing the itching powder. I ran back to his room and opened his duffel bag.

I grabbed his boxers _EWWW! _And pajamas and put the itching powder all over them.

I kept my eyes on the door.

Once I was finished I put them back and grabbed his showering gel and ran to my bathroom. I dumped all the showering gel in the toilet but left some in so I don't look like it changed then; I mixed the hair dye in and shook it. When it was done; I ran back to his room, put the showering gel back and closed the bag.

I ran back to my room, jumped on my bed, and got my magazine from my night stand and started to act like I was reading it.

Soon Alice and Rose came; they came to my room and nodded I nodded back indicating that the job was done.

3 hours later……

"Edward I need your shampoo!" yelled Emmett.

"Okay." Edward grabbed his shampoo and threw it to Emmett.

My sisters and my eyes went wide.

Then Rose went Emmett and said, "Emmy why don't you use yours?"

"Because I forgot mine." He said heading for the bathroom.

"But…."

"Rose come I have to shower I stink. Now do you want a stinky boyfriend?"

Rose shook her head.

"Okay so I am going to shower now."

Before we could say anything else he was already in the bathroom.

_FUCK! NOW WHAT I'M I SUPPOSED TO DO! _

**AN: So I updated late! I had writers block and I was busy with school. I'm so very sorry! Please don't hate me! I don't deserve all you people who love my story.**

**I love you people who review!**

**SORRT SO SHORT! I DON"T HAVE A LOT OF TIME NOW WITH MY PARENTS NAGGING ME TO DO THINGS! JUST 4 MORE YEARS TILL I LEAVE THIS HOUSE!!! YAY!!! ANYWAY REVIEW! AND I PROMISE IT UPDATE ON TIME IF I CAN! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

**RECAP: Before we could say anything else he was already in the bathroom.**

_**FUCK! NOW WHAT I'M I SUPPOSED TO DO! **_

Chapter 9:

Em POV:

I was in the bathroom. I turned on the water and took off my clothes. Got in and started to wash my body.

I got the shower gel and put it on the palm of my hand. I stared to massage it in to my hair. I kept it on for about 2 minutes, washed it off and got out.

I got my black shorts that went up to my knees and put on my white t-shirt.

I found the hairdryer and blowed the hot air into my hair. After I was done I looked in the mirror a let out a girly scream.

"WHO DID THIS!" I yelled running out of the bathroom and into the living room.

When I ran in everyone's eyes went wide and they fell silent.

Edward was the first one to break the silence by laughing so hard he fell off the couch he was sitting on.

Then the girls started to laugh along.

"People! My hair!" I yelled pointing to it.

"Sorry Emmett but you look funny!" laughed Bella.

"Bella! I thought you were nice!" I yelled.

"Who said that?" she asked stopping her laughter.

"ME!"

"To you I may be nice but to others I'm ."

"It's true! Once I wrecked her straightening iron and she put itching powder in all my new clothes! But now she has a new straightening iron." Said Alice

"Which was bought by my choice and price which was about $300?"

**Bella POV**

"So wait you pulled a prank on our little sister and she didn't know about it?" asked Edward.

"Why would she know about it? If she did then it would have ruined the prank."

"Well it's because she can always tell if or when something is going to happen."

"Well it didn't work."

"Whoa! Wait a minute if you're the one who pulls pranks then you pulled this one! And Rose I can't believe you let her!" Emmett said, his face getting red.

"Hey you deserved it!" I said

"Okay. I have a request. If I promise to take everything back that I did to you in the past will you stop the pranks?"

"One condition. You have to be my butler/maid for the whole time you're here."

"Fine! Anything if you forgive me and stop the pranks!"

"Okay. I'll tell you at the end of the weekend if I forgive you." I said

"Now go and make me a chocolate cake!" I shouted at Emmett.

"Yes ma'am. But I have another request."

"Okay go ahead."

"Can you please get this hair dye out of my hair!"

"Sorry I can't but while you make my cake I can go and buy you a wig that looks like your hair."

"Please!"

"Okay! Just go and make me my food!" I said getting my jacket'

"Alice, Rose can you come with?"

"Sorry we can't. We have to make sure Emmett doesn't blow up the kitchen and we have homework to do."

"That's okay." I said close to stepping out when I heard Alice say, "Bells you can't go out alone its dark you might get hurt. Edward can go with you."

"What!" Edward said spit taking his water he was drinking.

"Edward you _will_ go with Bella so she doesn't get hurt." Said Rosalie.

"Okay." He got his jacket and we both went outside.

"Okay let's take my car we'll get there faster." Said Edward

"No I want to walk. Plus it's not that far so why waste gas?" I said grabbing his arm and letting go when I felt an electrical shock go though my body.

"Okay."

We started to walk.

"So Bella why did you play that prank on Emmett?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh I'm not telling you." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Okay want to play 20 questions to past the time?"

"Sure."

"I go first. Okay what's your favorite color?"

"Um it changes from day to day."

"What is it today?"

"That counts as a question."

"No it doesn't and don't disagree."

"Okay today my favorite color is green."

"Why?"

"Um your eyes. Their very nice." I said biting my lip.

"Thanks yours are beautiful too."

"Thanks. Okay go ahead."

"Um what's your favorite candy?"

"Chocolate."

"Same here."

EDWARD POV:

After a few more questions I was on my last 3 questions. I thought of something really good.

"Okay Bella what's you dad's favorite football team?"

"Saints."

"Your dad's favorite player number?"

"#9 Drew Brees."

"What's your number?"

"Hahaha! Nice try Cullen but you ain't getting my number."

"Hey it was a try."

"A nice one."

We got to the wig store. There were mostly teenage girls in there.

I went to get the wig for Emmett and left Edward alone. Which was a very bad idea. I bought the wig and went to find Edward. He was making out with a blonde in the corner of the store.

"EDWARD! What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled.

He looked up and got scared of the pissed expression of my face.

"I bring you with me to get something, leave you alone for 2 minutes and you're making out with her!"

"Uh….Um….." he stumbled.

"Forget it! I knew I should have never agreed to let you and your brother into my house. I going home and you're going to find your own way home mister." I yelled.

I walked to the front door and walked out of the store leaving shit face behind.

I was halfway home when a car pulled up beside me, I kept walking. The person rolled down the window and said, "Hey Babe. You need a ride?"

"No thank you." I said looking at him; he was one of the senior boys from school who wolf whistled at me.

"Come baby. It's cold." He said stepping out of his car and coming to me. His breath on my face. It reeked of alcohol.

"Leave me alone!" I said when he grabbed my arm.

"No" he was interrupted by a male voice

"The lady said leave her alone James."

James turned.

"Oh. Edward have you came to join me in this game?"

"No. I'm here to stop this game." He said coming towards us and grabbing James' arm.

"Edward since when do you help girls you always fuck them."

"Well I'm stopping right now. Leave her alone and no one gets hurt."

"N-O."

"Okay then." said Edward. He raised his fist up and punched James right on the jaw. James immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

"Bella!" he said grabbing my hand.

"Oh Edward!" I said clutching to his chest and sobbing.

"Shhhh Bella everything's okay." He said putting his chin on my head and rubbing my head.

After I stopped crying we walked home. Then something popped into my mind and I stopped.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"When you stop you were going to stop fucking girls did you mean it?"

"Yes." He said looking into my eyes. His eyes showed honesty and care.

"Why?"

"Because I met someone that showed me the light of life."

"Oh. Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You showed me life is more than fucking girls it's how you live life."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Well…um…."

"Um Bella so you what to try to be friends?"

"Uh….sure."

"Good." He said smiling

We got home and Emmett burned my cake. I gave him his wig and sat on the couch next to Edward.

Alice and Rose were staring at us wide eyed.

"What? Haven't you seen two friends sit next to each other?"

"Friends?" they said together.

"Whoa did I just hear that Bells and Eddie are friends?" said Emmett coming from the kitchen.

"Yes we are friends now. Any problem?" said Edward

"No."

"Good."

**AN: STOPPING HERE! BELLA AND EDWARD ARE FRIENDS! ****YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

Chapter 10:

**BELLA POV**

After the movie I walked to my room with Edward beside me, after a few seconds he spoke, "Um Bella?"

"Yeah." I said looking at him

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for uh making fun of you when you were younger."

"It's okay Edward. Now that I've seen that you can be good and nice once in a while." I laughed.

"Thanks." He said, he surprised me by giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I felt an electric shock go though my body when he touched me.

"Uh…welcome?" I said

He laughed and walked into his room. I walked into mine and started to think that he didn't deserve the pranks I was pulling on him.

_Should I tell him? What will he do? Will he be mad? So many questions!_

I fell on my bed and closed my eyes.

"_Bella?" a velvety voice called behind a fog like thing_

"_Yes." Said a girl that looked exactly like me._

"_I love you." Said the velvety voice _

"_I love you too Edward." Said the girl_

_Edward?_

_Then the cloud moved and I saw those green eyes, bronze hair, strong jaw, and beautiful lips._

_The girl and Edward came close together and kissed full on the lips._

"_I love you Bella." Said Edward_

I shot up in my bed.

Me? Love Edward? No I hate him I would never be stupid enough to kiss or even date him.

Do I like him? Does he like me? What's going on?

"Ahhh!" I whispered/yelled and plopped back down on my bed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about everything that was happening.

**Edward POV:**

I walked back into my room. I stayed in my black shorts but took off my shirt. Me and Bella friends? I smiled at the fact I was a few steps closer for Bella and me to be together. I fell on to my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep thinking about Bella and me.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up to a big no huge bang. I grabbed my robe and ran down to the kitchen.

I walked in to see Rosalie and Emmett making out on the island.

"GUYS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled

"Uh that it was okay for us to do." Said Emmett

Flashback:

"_Man I wish our boyfriends were like your admirer!" said Ali and Rose._

"_Hey!" said Jasper and Emmett._

"_Hey! What!" they said back_

"_You like Bella's admirer more than us."_

"_Aw that's not true!" they said going the kiss them._

_Their lips were so close when I said, "Whoa dudes what I say about PDA in my house!" covering my face with a pillow._

"_Sorry." Said the girls and they when back to their seats, leaving the boys with a pout on their faces._

End of Flashback

"Oh I remember now." Said Rose getting off the island.

"I have one question." I said

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING MAKING OUT ON MY ISLAND!" I yelled, which made Alice, Jasper when did he get here? And Edward come.

"What happened?" asked Alice

"I SAW YOUR BROTHER AND MY FRIEND MAKING OUT IN MY KICTHEN!" I yelling and pointing to Rose and Emmett.

"Rose remember what Bella said about PDA in her house." Said Alice

"Yes! No-"

My cell phone cut off Rose.

I took it out of my robe pocket and looked at the caller I.D _Jacob._

I picked it up.

**(Bella** _Jake)_

"**Hey Jake!"**

"_Hey Bella."_

"**So Jake why you calling? Not that I'm not happy you called."**

"_I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies."_

"**Movies?"**

As soon as I said movies Alice and Rose came to my phone and tried to hear the conversation.

"_Yeah. We could see Avatar, Green Zone, Paranormal Activity, etc…"_

"**Um sure."** I said turning away from Alice and Rose but they still followed.

"_Is that a yes to the movies I listed or a yes to going with me?"_

"**A yes to going with you."** I laughed

"_Awesome! So I'll pick you up on Friday next week at 7pm."_

"**Great see ya."**

"_Bye."_

I hung up and turned around to see Alice and Rose with big eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Well?" they said

"Well what?"

"Are you going with him?"

"Maybe." I said turning around and going to the kitchen.

"Bella! Tell us!" they said following me.

"NEVER!"

"BELLA!"

"Okay fine! I'm going out with Jake! Happy!"

"Very! Now we have to choose what you're going to wear and we have to do your hair and make up."

"GUYS! It's just a date!"

"JUST A DATE! Bella it's the first date you've had since you came back!" said Alice

"I've only been here for a week! And my date is next week!"

"Well if you said yes to the boys who asked you at school then this would be like your 14th date!" said Rose.

"I'm not going to turn into a slut!"

"We didn't mean it that way. We meant you'd be like…. I don't know."

Said Rose.

"So you think I'm a slut!" I yelled

"NO! We just think you need to date more."

"Okay fine." I said

"Huh?"

"I fine I'll date more."

"Yay!" said screamed jumping up and down.

"What's with the screaming?" said the boys as they came in.

"Bella's going to date more and she has a date next week with Jacob!"

"How is that good?" asked Emmett

"Well because she'll meet new people!"

"You know her dad will be like protecting her right? So he might scare them away."

"No he won't because they will never meet my dad because you three will keep him busy." I said

"We are going to what?" asked Edward

"Keep him busy so he'll never find out what Alice and Rose are making me do. And make sure that my dad never sees' me."

"Okay we'll do it but what do we get in return?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want a new Jeep." Said Emmett

"I want a new motorcycle." Said Jasper.

"And I want a date with you." Said Edward.

"If I go on a date with you then how will you keep my dad away?"

"Easy Emmett and Jasper do it."

"But they need 3 people because 3 people will keep him away from away thing that involves me."

"I'll get a friend to do it for me."

"Fine but you better be good."

"Okay. So we have a date on Saturday after your date with Jacob at 7pm."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**AN ES MUY IMPORTANTE! **

**AN: Edward and Bella have a date! And BTW I might stop the story if you people don't review and I'm not kidding! I am dead serious! ****Anyway sorry for not updating on time my internet crashed so I couldn't put it up SORRY! ANYWAY NEW READER OR OLD READER? IF YOU LIKED REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**__


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!!!!!!!!!!! BUT JACOB BELONGS TO ME!!!!**

**SO DOES TAYLOR LAUTNER!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Friday 7pm with Jacob at the movies.**

Jacob or Jake and I were at the movies at the ticket stand.

"Two tickets to Avatar please." Said Jacob to the person who was working the ticket stand.

The person who happened to be working the ticket stand was Lauren, one of the girls who goes to school with me, a friend of Tanya 'Edward's slut friend', and the girl who was crushing on Jacob _my date_. She kept eying him.

"Thanks." Said Jake when he got the tickets.

"Welcome Jacob." Said Lauren in a deep voice probably trying to sound seductive.

We walked away, Jake and I were laughing at the way Lauren was flirting.

"She's not very good at flirting is she?" I laughed

"She will never get a date with me if she keeps that up." He laughed

Jake bought us popcorn, candy, and soda at the lobby.

We walked to theater 12 and sat in the middle.

The previews started and they told us to turn off any electronics.

The movie started after all those stupid previews.

At around 10:00 the movie ended and Jake drove me home.

"Bye Bella." He said hugging me at the front door of my house.

"See ya Jake." I said hugging him back.

He went to his car and drove off.

I turned to the door and unlocked it.

When I opened it Alice and Rose were in front of me with their arms crossed over their chest and their foots tapping. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were staring at them.

"Where have you been young lady it's 10pm you were supposed to be home at 9:30."

"What are you? My wife?"

"No but we are your best friends and we want to know where you were?"

"Jake and I got caught up at the movies by the ticket girl Lauren."

"Lauren works at the movies?" they questioned.

"Apparently. Or she only got the job because Jake usually goes there. And let me tell you she is bad at flirting. Jake was about to laugh at the way she was talking." I laughed.

"I vote she only goes for the cute guys that go there with there dates." She Rose.

"Same." Agreed Alice.

"Then it looks like I'm not taking you to the movies then." Said Edward.

"You better not. She bugs the hell out of me."

"Then I'll take you to a restaurant. And before you ask I'm not telling you which one."

"I wasn't even gonna."

"Anyway. So what happened?" asked Alice.

"We watched the movie, he dropped me home, and we hugged. That's it."

"Aww no kissing."

"Alice it was the first date! No guy I have ever dated kissed me on the first date. It was always the second one if I ever wanted to go out again."

"But Jasper kissed me and then we…"

"Whoa girl I don't need to hear about your love life!" I said putting my hands up.

"So when you guys go out again…."

"If." I added

"Okay if you guys ever go out again. He'll probably kiss you."

"Maybe not because Phoenix boys are different from Forks boys. They are more mature and nicer and cuter!" I said looking at the boys.

"We said sorry!" they yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Okay then…"

"No. I want to sleep so we all go to our rooms and sleep. Jasper I'll show you the room you'll be staying in."

"Okay." He said

Everyone went to their rooms. I showed Jasper his room and then I went to my room.

I took off my dress and put on my pajamas.

Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said

"It's me Alice."

"Come in."

Alice opened the door.

"So?"

"The delivery guy came by when you were gone and dropped off this."

She gave me a flower and note.

"Who is it from?"

"I think your admirer you haven't heard from him in a while."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Welcome. Night."

"Night."

Alice left and I opened the note and read it.

Dear Isabella,

I have chosen to show myself to you. Tomorrow at the park on Paradise Lane at 11:00am come alone and you will find out who I am. I have chosen this because I want you to know who I am. When you see me please don't be upset. I love you.

Yours truly,

Your not so secret admirer

I closed the note and thought about what he meant by 'don't be upset when you see me'.

I lie down on my bed and fell asleep thinking about Edward for some reason.

I soon closed my eyes and drifted off.

(I thought of stopping her but I thought why not give them a reward!)

I woke up at 9:00 am. I got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone but Edward then in the living room. _Where would he go now?_

I got some bacon an eggs and sat in he kitchen eating.

I kept looking at the kitchen clock impatiently.

When it turned 10:50am I left.

I drove to the park on Paradise Lane and parked.

It was empty. I got out and went the swings and sat.

About 5 minutes later I heard a car but didn't see it.

I waited for 2 minutes then felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned my head around to meet a pair of emerald green eyes.

I recognized those eyes from my dreams; I lifted my eyes from his eyes and looked at his face.

It was Edward!

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I said

Instead of answering my question he said something very surprising, "I love you Isabella." And took out a bouquet of my favorite flowers my admirer gave me.

"What?" I said confused.

"I love you Isabella. I'm your admirer." He said his eyes full of love and truth.

"Edward? You love me?"

He nodded and said, "I've loved you ever since we were little. I only made fun you because I was young and I didn't know better."

"But the other girls? You were a player."

"I was acting. So I could make you jealous."

"What would you do that?"

"I told you because I love you. I thought you would be jealous and then…." He trailed off.

"Then what?" I asked

"I don't know." He looked away.

_Edward's my admirer? He loves me? He's the one who sent me the roses? He's loved me since we were little? Should I believe him? Or he's just playing with me? But his eyes showed love and the truth? What should I do? Should I give him a try to prove it? Or let it go? So many questions! But he has changed since the night I was harassed by James. I think I should give him a try. I think I love him too. I have dreamed of him. He has helped me He has showed me he is sweet and nice. _

"Edward I love you too." I said and when I said those words my heart felt good and my heart is saying I love him.

He looked back at me with bright eyes full of love and happiness.

"Really?" he smiled

"Yes. I love you Edward Cullen." I said meaning every word.

"I love you too." Then out of no where he picked me up and kissed me on the lips, the kiss was full of passion and of course love for one another. I kissed him deeply with more love. He put me down and rested his forehead on my forehead. We both were breathing rapidly. I smiled and kissed him again, he smiled against my lips. When we broke apart he said, "Bella will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I immediately said, "Yes Edward. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good." He smiled.

Then we saw a flash. I turned my head to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper with their phones it their hands.

"Finally! Bella you realize Edward loves you!" yelled Alice.

I smiled and hid my face in Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Aww!" awed the girls. The boys howled.

Edward and I laughed and held on to each other.

"Can you guys go away so Bella and I can have our moment?"

"Fine! But Bella I want to know every detail!" said Alice leaving.

"Can we have your keys? We walked here and we're too tired to walk beck."

"K," I said throwing my key to them.

After they left Edward and I went to his car and sat.

"Bella I'm so happy you love me."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

**AN: Edward and Bella are together! Edward's POV next chapter and their date too! Anyway! REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO SM!!!!!!!

"I love you." I said to my beautiful girlfriend Bella.

"I love you too." she kissed my lips.

"So now since I'm your boyfriend I have some restrictions."

"Like what?"

"I don't like when you are with other boys, and if you are I don't want them to look at you like their eye fucking you and I do not want them to touch you."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," she moved over to my side of the car and kissed me, her hands knotted in my hair. I pulled her to my side till she was straddling me.

I moaned and deepened the kiss, I placed my hands on her hips and picked her up, moving her to the back. She was underneath me, I started to kiss her neck, placing soft, wet kisses along her jaw.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm? Yes, love?" I said nuzzling her neck.

"Fuck me." she whispered breathlessly.

"I'll be happy to." I smiled.

I put my thumbs to the waist band of her jeans and pulled them down along with her wet panties. I fumbled with the hem of the shirt then pulled it over her head. She brought her hands to my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers. With trembling hands she started to unbutton my shirt, I soon got impatient and pulled my shirt off, sending buttons flying. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bed, putting her below me, still kissing her, I licked her bottom lip; she granted me access into her hot mouth. I kissed her along her jaw and moved hungrily down to her neck. I slid into her wet entrance. Our hips moved in sync as we moaned and grunted. As I thrusted one last time, making our skin feel like fire, we came. I flipped us over so she was on top. She was breathing heavily, same with me.

"Wow." she said.

"I know, your the best girl I ever fucked." I said biting her ear lobe.

"Hmmm Edward that feels good." she moaned.

I moved my lips to her collarbone and started to suck to there.

"Does that feel good too?"

"Hmmm yes." she hummed closing her eyes.

"Do you want to go to our date now?" I asked.

"Nah. I'd rather stay here and get fucked." she smiled.

"Ooo, I love it when you talk all sexy."

She smiled, and kissed me.

"I love you _my_Edward."

"I belong to you?" I asked raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, your my Edward not anyone else's."

"Then your _my_ Bella."

"Good." she smiled.

"We better get ready." I said

"Why?" she pouted.

"Do you want to go on our date or not?"

"Not."

"We have to because I made reservations."

"To where?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Oh I know but you'll love this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"UGH!"

"Just put on your clothes." I said putting on my clothes and and getting in the driver's seat.

"Okay."

I started the car while Bella changed and drove off to the surprise.

When we were almost there I put a blindfold over her eyes, we got there about 5 minutes later and I unfolded the blindfold and she gasped.

AN: ENDING SUCK! REVIEW PLEASE!!! ANYWAY **I have a friend named **twisessed123 can you please read her stories and review she's really good! Please anyone how review's or reads her story will get next chapter, and I'll know who you are. And I helped her on one it's called **Life, it's your call. Please R&R Twisessed123 and I will really appreciate it!**


	13. If you don't read! You'll never know!

**If you don't read this then you'll never know why I never updated! SO READ! **

_Hey my beloved readers! I'm sorry to say but I won't be updating for a while, well only until May 19__th__ because I have to study for a HUGE TEST! The HSA's! I need to pass so I can go to Geometry! If you really want me to update you could send me your ideas or write the next chapter for me and you'll get all the credit! I'm sorry please don't hate me, hate my teachers for putting me in a High School class when I'm in middle school! I'll try to write a chapter but it won't be that long. It would really help if you as my readers helped! I would love you forever! (NO HOMO!) I also can't do this because I have a lot on my mind like my friends thinking my best guy friend is my boyfriend and so I'm trying to get them to stop saying that, I also have to get my grades up, my parents are limiting my time on the computer so I really won't have time to write the chapters in a hour! I have to check my Facebook then I end up using up all my time talking to my friends. I'm really sorry! I will try to update later when my stress level isn't so high! I'm so stressed that I can't stop acting stupid! And yes when I'm stressed I act stupid! Also I have a question I'm asking everyone this question it's really easy all you have to do is say yes, no , or IDK! _

**The question: Is a guy friend just a guy friend or more? **

_**My friends don't get the concept that my guy friend is just a friend! We don't like each other like that! **_

If you answer I'll write the next chapter and update! So send in your reviews and tell me!

Love, 

_**-Naureen confused Hossain (Also SORRY!)**_


	14. Chapter 13

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! I FINALLY UPDATED! The authors note at the bottom will explain SO READ IT! Any questions or ideas? MESSAGE ME! ADD ME ON TWITTER! LuvIsForever123. If you have a Facebook add me there too! The URL is on my profile! Anyway I love you guys for being patient with me! I'll love you even more if you review after you're done! And if I love you, you might get the next chapter early! **

**Recap: **

_When we were almost there I put a blindfold over her eyes, we got there about 5 minutes later and I unfolded the blindfold and she gasped._

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer! But the plot belongs to me! YAY! I own this story! **

**Bella POV:**

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful meadow. I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Like it? I love it!" I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him with all the love had for him.

His hands went to my waist and he pulled me closer to his warm soft body.

I pushed him to the nearest tree and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his hard cock against my wet cilt.

I moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss.

"Edward." I whispered, panting.

"Yes, love?" he panted.

"F-u-c-k m-e." I whispered into his ear.

"Gladly." He smiled.

He flipped me so that my back was to the tree.

He lifted my shirt over my head while leaving sweet, soft, wet kisses on my stomach.

My hands went to his belt and unbuckled it; I pushed his pants down along with his boxers, swiftly brushing my hand over his hard dick.

He moaned, "Bella."

I gazed up at him, his eyes were closed. I had a funny prank in my head.

So I quickly took off his shirt, grabbed his jeans and boxers and put on my clothes.

I took his clothes and ran to a mud puddle.

"Oh Edward" I sang.

"Hmm. Yes my love."

"Open your eyes."

He complied and his eyes went wide.

"Bella don't you dare." He said, moving closer.

"One move step and your clothes will meet Mr. Mud puddle." I giggled

"Bella please don't." He said hesitating.

"First I want something." I stated.

"What anything. I'll do anything! Just please don't let me go home naked." He begged.

"Hmm………….I want you to…………um…………….."

"You don't know?" he questioned

"I didn't really think the prank would make it that far." I confessed, blushing.

"Oh okay." He said smiling.

Out of no where he grabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground.

"EDWARD!"

"Yes?" he said leaving wet, soft kisses on my neck, and collarbone.

I let him kiss me but a few minutes later I forgot what I was going to do.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he breathed on my neck.

"What were we going to do?"

"We were about to fuck but you did that little prank." He said kissing my neck.

"Oh yeah."

"So let's go back……" he was interrupted by his phone.

He brought it up to his ear and said hello.

"Oh my god really!" he yelled.

"No way! Okay I'll tell her right now."

"Okay. Bye." And with that he hung up.

"So?" I asked.

"You're never going to believe this but for summer vacation **(Tomorrow for them June 16****th**** for me****) **you and I are going to Florida! Just you and me! Turns out your parents were hoping we got together so they saved up $5,000 so we can go to Florida! Isn't that great!"

My eyes went wide and I screamed out, "OMFG! ICFBT!"

"Huh?" Edward said tilting his head to the side.

"I can't fucking believe this!" I yelled, smiling madly.

"I know but I wonder how our parents found out? I asked you to be my girlfriend like 2 hours ago."

We looked at each other and both said at the same time, "Alice."

_**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! I was really busy and sick! I have so many end of the year tests to do! And got really really sick! I couldn't move at all! I also passed out so…… AND my graduation for Middle school is coming so I have to choose my dress! And a lot more things! Questions? ASK ME! **_

_**ANYWAY! **_

**Reviews = NEXT CHAPTER and HAPPY AND LOVED ME!**

**Oh yeah! I'm doing a new story! I need some one to help me! I need a co-author! If you're interested please help me! I have the chapters ready all I need is someone to help me with the chapters. The story is called, "Life, It's your call." The prolog is up now read it and see if you wanna help me! **


	15. AN! Please read!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but I won't be continuing this story anymore. Don't ask why. **

**-Luv Is Forever **


End file.
